Things Unseen
by DanAndPhilThings
Summary: Two fifth year girls come to good terms with two sixth year boys. Things seem perfect until our favorite dark force rises to power. Harry Potter/Webshow AU *Not Phan* Rated M for sex, language, and other adult themes. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Katie's P.O.V.**

I'm not a morning person. I never have been to be totally honest. This being said, you can probably imagine how I reacted when my best friend, Sarah, got me up before the sun was even showing. Because most Hufflepuffs were slightly scared of Slytherins, she was always allowed inside of our common room. No one even asked twice the morning that they were awoken by a blonde banging two kitchen pans together whilst wearing dark green Slytherin quidditch robes. They were used to it.

"Good morning, starshine! Now, get your ASs out of bed before I drag it out!" Sarah said, ripping the covers off of me. The cold air wrapped itself around me, causing a shiver to run down my spine. Emma, my closest Hufflepuff friend, groaned a bit before stuffing her head back under her pillow, her brown curls just peeking over the blankets.

"Just go," Her voice muffled by the dense cloth. I quickly complied to Sarah's wishes, mainly because I didn't want my entire house to hate me. As soon as I swung my legs off of one side of the bed, she had grabbed my arms and hauled me off straight for the common room.

"Sarah, shoes!" I yelped as my bare feet padded the cold stone floor. "And I'm still in my pajamas!" With this, she stopped.

"Fine. You have two minutes." I nodded frantically before scurrying off to get dressed. My hands gripped the yellow and black quidditch robes from my truck as soon as I got back up to my dorm. I slid them on with ease.

"Two minutes and thirty-four seconds." Sarah said with just a tad of annoyance in her voice. Sarah had always been very precise with everything. Somehow, it never did manage to rub off on me.

"Sorry."

"Whatever," She yanked me by my arms to drag me out of the Hufflepuff common room, down the corridor, and to the Great Hall. Surprisingly, there were already a few other people eating breakfast, all of them already on the Quidditch team.

"Sarah, I don't know if-" I started to say as I got second thoughts.

"Katie, you. Will. Be. Fine." She said to me, pulling me in for a hug.

"Let's hope." We moved to the empty end of table and helped ourselves to as much food as we could manage.

"You need lots of carbs," Sarah mumbled through a large mouthful of waffle. "They'll keep you full longer, and you burn them off quick." I nodded, trying to soak in all of the information she was feeding me. I had practiced every weekend during the summer so I could make the bloody team. Of course, I needed Sarah's help, so it was good that we lived so close.

"Shit, we have to go!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her hair into a messy bun. We filed out of the Great Hall along with everyone else, me being a nervous wreck, and Sarah being confident as ever. "You've got this in the bag," She whispered into my ear after scoping out my competition.

"You think?" It was hard to believe her.

She nodded. "Becca Hastings can barely stay on a broom, and Dustin Barrow's practically blind. This makes the position for seeker yours!" I must admit, that did excite me a bit. I had never even given a thought to being on the team until Sarah had brought up that I "had the perfect body for a seeker". And I, as it turned out, was actually decent. Go figure.

The keeper's went first for tryouts. None of them were the best, but that wasn't expected in Hufflepuff. Well, not until it was the final keeper's turn. Even on his broom, a Nimbus 2001, I could tell he was tall. He wore his yellow and black helmet, but bits of ebony hair poked out, laying on his forehead in a fringe form. Sarah elbowed me.

"Who the hell is that?"

"I don't have the slightest clue." Even in a school as small as Hogwarts, you couldn't know every single witch and wizard.  
"He's... really good," She watched him as he swooped and swerved, keeping the quaffles from entering the goals.

"Yeah," I agreed. Who was this boy? He finished with people applauding him. When he hopped off of his broom, a nervous look took over his face. He was humble.

The beaters were up just as soon as the boy was done, though nothing was to push Kenny Fargo and Sam Durango off of the team, Sarah we sure. And then suddenly, it became my turn. Dustin and Becca both got to go before me, proving that Sarah was indeed right about them.

"Brimpaul, Katie," Oh god.

"Good luck!" Sarah squealed, tackling me in a hug and slipping the firebolt she had made her father buy me under my arm. I felt frozen, but I knew that I had to do good, even if I wasn't as good as that...boy.

I get up and mount my broom, one leg swinging over, the other firmly planted on the ground.

"Your clock will start in thirty seconds." Okay. I had to find the snitch, and catch it, in at least four minutes and twenty-three seconds, which was Becca's time. She had no trouble finding the snitch, it was just the catching part that challenged her.

The timer beeped on and I pushed off of the ground, launching myself into the sky. Bugger, it was windy. My eyes were everywhere as I soared upward, until I finally saw it, just a few yards in front of me. I zoomed forwards and cupped it in my hands with ease. Sarah was the first to cheer.

"TWENTY EIGHT SECONDS!"


	2. Chapter 2

Even though I knew Katie would catch the snitch, I couldn't help but be nervous for her.

"Alright, come on Katie, you've got this. Focus. there you go, yes! Just go for it!" I whispered to myself, my eyes following her around the pitch. "Yes! TWENTY EIGHT SECONDS!" After she got off her broom, I got that feeling, like someone was watching me, and I noticed an attractive boy with dark curls staring at me. "Oh, hi!"

"Hi," he said, blushing a bit at having been caught. I hold out my hand to him, which he takes.

"I'm-"

"Sarah Lestrange."

"Yeah. How did you...?"

"You're the first female on the Slytherin Quidditch Team in fifty years. Everyone knows you. I'm Dan. Dan Howell." Howell... the name seemed familiar. I was pretty sure he was in Draco's year.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Dan! So what brings you to the Hufflepuff Quidditch tryouts?"

"My mate Phil tried out for keeper." I desperately hoped he meant the really good one.

"Was he the one who was basically perfect?"  
"I guess... but he could've done better."

"What are you talking about? He was fantastic!"

"He almost missed that one goal!"

"But he didn't! It was an amazing save!"

"I'm pretty sure he bumphed, though." I had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Do you even know what bumphing is?" He had to think about it for a moment.

"When part of your body goes into the hoop?"

"That's flacking, which he certainly didn't do. Bumphing is a beater-only foul."

"Oh." He looked so adorable when he was embarrassed and confused. "I don't know much about Quidditch, but I've always wanted to play." This gave me a brilliant idea.

"I could train you!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" His face lit up in a huge smile. "You'd be a great chaser. Plus both Pearce and O'Brien graduated last year so you'd have a better chance at making the team."

"Awesome, thanks!" At this point, the tryouts are over, so we headed down to see our friends.

"See you around, Howell," I said when I found Katie.

"Yeah, you too!"

"Who was that?" She asked, momentarily forgetting about her amazing tryout.

"Dan Howell. But forget him, you did amazing!"

"Thanks! I really hope I make it!" I gave her an are-you-serious look and smacked her gently upside the head.

"Of course you will! Now come on, we need to change for Hogsmeade!" I grabbed her hand and ran off towards the castle, not caring that she had just been flying and was in full Quidditch gear. "Meet me back here in half an hour,:" I told her, before racing back to Slytherin to get ready.

I threw on a navy and white striped top and yellow skinny jeans with a pair of navy flats and took my hair out of it's braid. With a flick of my wand, my makeup is perfect and I'm on my way back to meet Katie.

She was waiting for me, dressed in jeans, a Weird Sisters t-shirt and Converse, her bag over her shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Yep! Let's go," she exclaimed, ready to do a bit of shopping, so we join the crowd of people streaming out of the castle and into town.

The two of us shopped for about an hour, before I see him again. Dan. He's with his friend Phil and they're both towering above everyone else.

"Hey, Sarah, want to go into Tomes and Scrolls?" She asked me, but I was too focused on the boys going into Honeydukes.

"No, let's go to Honeydukes!" I suggested, pulling her towards the candy shop.

"But we already went there!"

"I know, but I don't think I got enough Blood Pops, now hurry up!" She reluctantly followed me back into the brightly colored store and waited as I bought even more Blood Pops before rushing her out again.

"What are you-"

"Zonkos! Let's go there!"

"But-"

"Come on!"

"Fine!"

She didn't notice that I was making her follow Dan and his friend Phil, at least not until we got to the Three Broomsticks.

"Okay, Sarah, what the hell is going on? Why are you acting so weird?" She asked as we made our way to the bar for butterbeers.

"Nothing, I'm not acting weird at all!" I tried to assure her, but before I could get her response I slipped in something and went crashing down, landing on someone. "Oh my god, I'm so sor-Dan?" I noticed that Dan was the one I had fallen on.

"So we meet again," he chuckled, and it took me a second to realize that I had been on top of him for longer than was necessary, so I made to stand and help him up, but ended up slipping and landing on him. Again. Katie burst out in laughter at my clumsiness.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you!"

"It's fine, really, I don't mind." He blushed a bit, which made me smile. We got to our feet and I turned to him and Phil.

"Let me buy you guys a drink."

"Oh no, it's fine, you don't have to!" I rolled my eyes.

"Please. It's the least I can do, I mean, I did fall on you. Twice." Dan and Phil shared a look like they were contemplating whether or not to take me up on my offer.

"Besides, it's not like she can't afford it," Katie added, trying to help my case.

"Four butterbeers," I told Rosmerta, not giving them the chance to answer. I signed the bill and handed everyone their drink, leading the way to a table.

"Wait, so you can just...sign for things?" Phil asked, looking at me with a confused expression.

"Um, yeah. My signature could buy you literally anything you could ever want. It's connected to three of the largest vaults in Gringotts." I looked around nervously. "Anyways, don't you think Dan would make an awesome Chaser?"  
"That's what I've been telling him!"

"And didn't you guys lose two Chasers?" Katie asked.

"Yeah we did! I'm going to train him!" I exclaimed excitedly, taking a huge sip of butterbeer.

"Oh, then you'll make the team for sure!"  
"Okay, I guess," Dan said quietly, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Meet me in the common room tomorrow, 5:30 am okay?" I instructed him.

"O-okay."  
"Good. Now come on Katie, we have things to buy!" I pulled her up and dragged her out behind me to go get Quidditch supplies for tomorrow.


End file.
